Mundane
by mamaavalon
Summary: Robin catches Regina off guard. pwp


It was such a simple mundane task. He wasn't sure why it had turned him on. Roland had jumped up on her in his excitement at seeing her, muddy boots in all. She shrugged it off. She was used to a little boy's energy, her dress could be washed.

That's where he found her removing clothes from the dryer. He leaned against the door way as he watched her sort the piles of clothes into loads. Completely oblivious to him as she proceeded to load the washer. He quieted a hmm before it could give away his presence as she carefully removed the muddy dress tossing it carelessly into the washer. He was having a difficult time controlling himself, watching her balance while bent over removing her heels, ass pointed right at him. As she reached for the clasp of her bra. He decided to offer his help. She couldn't fault him for that, could she?

He smirked at the gasp he received as he pressed her hips into the washer with his own. "Robin if you want clothes to wear tomorrow I need to start. Those ones will wrinkle if I don't get them out away. I need to finish." pointing at the clothes fresh from the dryer. Robin simply kissed behind her ear ignoring her and proceeded unclasping her bra, running his hands across her ribs his smirk growing. "I'll help you finish."

"Not what I meant." She replied shifting her hips into his to reach the clothes she has selected for herself warm and fresh from the dryer. "It's what I meant." He hummed slowly kissing his way down her neck. "You won't be needing those." He took the clothes from her hands setting them on the now closed washer door. She had tried to get the load started. His hands continued to skim atop her ribs one tracing down lower to her stomach pulling her even tighter into him, the other moving to tease her breasts purposely avoiding the nipple. A little test to see if she wanted him to stop.

"The boys are here... patiently waiting for their lunch." She huffed though she made no effort to move away from his touch, the way she arched into his hand as she rolled her hips into him gave him the impression she had no intention of stopping him. "The boys are upstairs, Henry is helping Roland with his bath, something about cool toys and how he doesn't get them in the shower." That seemed to change her mind. A small mmmm as she reached over her shoulder threaded her fingers through his hair to keep him kissing her neck. "We'll need to be quick." He groaned in mock protest of his time limit wasting no time divesting her of panties, his mouth never leaving her placing small nips and kisses along her spine with a final gentle bite on a firm buttcheek before standing back up. He stopped an attempt for her to turn in his arms with his legs pinning her into the washer, his hands busy ripping his shirt over his head. "Define 'quick.'" He muttered dragging his palms down her back and back up her sides around the front to cup her breasts again. He was impressed that despite her being pinned and rapidly increasing breaths she still managed to reach behind her to undo his belt, button and get his zipper down. He had no idea when she had even moved her hands. By the time he had caught on he felt his jeans being shoved off his ass her hands on the front if his thighs quickly releasing the material.

"Re.. gi.. na!" he pants out at a couple of perfectly pressured strokes of his cock. She attempts to ask him how long the boys have been upstairs, she finds herself unable as he in one smooth motion steps back taking her hips with him, bends her so she has to catch her upper body on one hand at the edge of the washer and keep her balance as he used his foot on the step back to shift her right foot out spreading her legs shoulder width apart. It elicits a deep chuckle from her. At least he's taking her request for speed seriously.

She need not worry, he's wasting no time today, he needs her, a couple stolen hours here and there have not been enough. A couple passes through her wetness and he pushes slowly into her. Both her hands reach to brace herself. He sets a pace torturously slow and deep. No matter how many time she allows him the honor to do this, he's sure he'll never tire of how good she feels. He compares her heat to hot, tight, liquid silk and he loses himself in the feel of her. She's beyond soft inside and out. Her skin has him mesmerized and his hands try to find a good hold without hurting her. He's gripping her tighter than may be necessary to ground himself. He settles one on her hip the other her rib cage below her breast. He can hear her quiet whimpers and he know she's trying to tell him something but all he can focus on is how she flexes around him when he's pulling out and relaxes to let him back in. Focused on his pleasure. He's brought from his reveille by her pushing up to give him a messy kiss, it's at a terrible angle for her neck she doesn't mind and apparently neither does he. "More..." She commands him.

He wouldn't deny her even if he could. He's not sure but he knows they are running short on time. He gives her everything he has pushing into her at a brutal pace that has him pulling her back into him his arm now tight around her waist while he pushes forward slamming their bodies together. He's reached around her to rub tight little circle on her clit. They change direction every third or fourth circle and it has her laying her upper body down so she has her hands to cover her mouth. She won't last long now and he knows it. His pace no longer steady, her voice deeper as she repeats his name reaching back toward his ass almost desperately as she trembles beneath him. He thinks he hears a "don't stop" his thrust erratic now he looks below him at her body in awe. Her walls clench around him almost painful tight, a muffled scream into her hand and a "come with me" as the pleasure takes her over. He doesn't need to be told twice. He was barely able to hold out for her.

He allows his upper body to drop softly on top of hers. It's not graceful but he makes sure not to hurt her. She'd told him once in a blessed haze how she likes the feel of his weight. He doesn't allow the full weight of him to rest on her despite her assurances that it won't hurt her. After a moment he lifts up allowing her to turn around in his arms. Hers immediately wrap around his neck finally kissing him properly. "So good" her tone is still deep but hushed as she drops her forehead to his.

He stand still his hand never quite leaving her as she slowly dresses. He's got a smirk on his face as he watches her pull up the sweat pants she says she despises but know he loves her to wear on the weekends. As she steps away to grab to grab her shirt he reaches down to pull up the jeans still pooled around his ankle. She's barely finished donning her shirt and pulling her hair into a pony tail as Roland bounds through the laundry room door. She looks remarkably put together despite their very recent actives. "Miss Regina is lunch ready yet? I'm so hungry!" This earns him a chuckle from both adults

"Come on my boy." Robin calls back as Regina scoops him up heading to the kitchen leaving the clothes in a basket to "wrinkle" and the washer yet to be started.


End file.
